Turn Around
by AnnHarrisForever
Summary: Set five years after the events of DH, Hermione's life is perfect – she has her dream job, and is happily married. And yet she is bored with the lack of excitement it brings. That is until she bumps into ex Death Eater Lucius Malfoy who offers her an indecent proposal - sleep with him for one night and in return he'll give her the exciting life she's always craved. Will she accept?


**Hello everyone, I just couldn't stay away and after reading so many Hermione/Lucius fics I decided to write one myself and I'm happy with the results so far. I hope you will soon realise I got this idea off of a certain film. I do not own the rights to the books, films or characters, they belong to J.K Rowling. I'd like to say a huge thank you to Lady Twi for being beta. All I have left to say is sit back, relax and enjoy reading.**

* * *

Hermione Weasley sat in her expansive Auror office, a nice added perk to her high position within the Auror ranks, filling out the last few pieces of paperwork needed after arresting one of the remaining free Death Eaters. Hermione felt a certain amount of satisfaction about capturing Nikolai Zacharov, a high ranking Death Eater just like Yaxley and Lucius Malfoy. She had been part of the team that had tracked him down to an abandoned warehouse in the east part of London. It was one of the reasons why she enjoyed her work. Becoming an Auror for Hermione, a choice she had made after the War, meant that she knew no witch or wizard would ever be able to take control of the world.

Signing her name at the bottom of the final piece of parchment in her flowing cursive script, she placed it on top of the pile ready for her Secretary who would send them on to Kingsley's office. This report was the last of the work she needed to do in the morning, anything else could be pushed back until after lunch. Lunch gave her a perfect opportunity to catch up on other tasks she needed to do. Chasing after Nikolai Zacharov had forced her to push them all back, but there was one that had to be done now. In two days it was Ron's birthday and she hadn't even had the time to think over what he would like.

Putting her quill back in the inkwell, she sat back in her leather chair and pondered what to get Ron. It would be a challenge, but Hermione had always been able to rise to the occasion.

"_Hmmm, what should I get him this year?_" she wondered to herself, thinking over the many options she had to choose from. Just as Hermione felt that maybe there wasn't anything; Ron had already had everything, a light popped on in her head. Ron wouldn't be coming home till later tonight due to his latest round of training with the Cannons and that meant that if she wasn't successful in buying anything during her lunch break, she would still have time after work.

"_That's it. He needs a new pair of gloves. The ones he has now are practically coming apart at the seams and he could do with a new broom, I'm sick of hearing him complain about how slow his current one is, and that is why he keeps missing the Quaffle at the last minute. _"

Looking at the clock hanging on the wall above the door, she gratefully watched as it turned twelve noon; her lunch break. Checking her work diary, she remembered that she didn't need to be back in the office until 2:30pm. This should give her plenty of time to buy Ron's presents before meeting up with Ginny for a late lunch.

Hermione moved to the door, and opened it before turning back at the recollection of the large piles of paperwork on her desk. "_I might as well save Alicia from coming to get them,_" she thought to herself and so with a flick of her wrist, Hermione made the stack of papers move through the now open door and onto her secretary's desk.

Alicia McIntosh had only been working as Hermione's secretary for six months but in that time they had formed a strong bond. She had only just turned nineteen, and had a strong set of NEWT results under her belt. Yet when Alicia had graduated from Hogwarts, instead of taking any job of her choosing within The Ministry, she had decided to get some experience first. She was pretty, with short blonde hair which fell into a bob which seemed to almost caress her face, green eyes and a slender figure she had quite a lot of male attention but her job came first.

Hermione shut the office door behind her and locked it, causing her secretary to look up from the piece of parchment she had been writing furiously upon.

"Hello Hermione," she greeted before glancing at the pile of neatly stacked paperwork. "Are those for Mr Shacklebolt?"

"Hello Alicia," Hermione smiled softly at the young witch, "Yes, they are."

Alicia nodded. "I'll send them to his office," she said in her Scottish accent.

"Thank you," Hermione said gratefully.

"If anyone calls will you please let them know I'm out of the office but will be back by 2:30pm?"

"Yes, of course," Alicia replied.

"Thank you," Hermione said before turning and walking down the winding corridor. She greeted any colleagues she passed before entering a wide room with several lifts and Floo Network cubicles busy, as always with witches and wizards.

Finding a free cubicle, Hermione took some of the powder in her hand and threw it in front of her as she announced her destination clearly, "Diagon Alley."

The green flames licked around her and within a few seconds she had disappeared.

* * *

Diagon Alley was packed with witches, wizards and children bustling about the many shops that stood either side of the cobbled Alley.

Hermione brushed away the dust from her robes before making her way along the main street, smiling when she saw a group of children looking in the window of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes Joke Shop in excitement. New practical jokes littered the display, as in memory of Fred, George had continued creating new ways of causing trouble.

Hermione's first stop was Honeydukes where she purchased a mixture of sweets before making her way to Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop. After acquiring a nice birthday card she knew Ron would like, she turned back into the busy street, until she arrived outside Quality Quidditch Supplies.

As she opened the door and stepped inside a bell chimed, alerting the owner of a new customer.

The shop already had a few customers inspecting its variety of different Quidditch wares. Hermione immediately spotted a pair of quality dragon leather Keeper's gloves. Ron would get a good few years out of them, if his previous ones were anything to go by. Picking them up, she ventured over to look at the brooms that were on offer hanging on the wall behind the counter. There was a variety of different makes but one in particular stood out from the rest. It was a Firebolt 2003, the latest edition in the series.

Like its predecessors, it was crafted from ash wood and birch twigs. In the light the handle gleamed. There was also a small care box that went with it, all the equipment needed to look after it.

The owner of the shop, a short middle aged wizard with dark blue eyes and a knowing smile on his lips noticed Hermione gazing at the broom and said, "Each model of that broom are one of a kind."

"Yes, I know. I'd like to buy it," she said, placing the gloves on the counter signalling she wanted to purchase them as well.

The wizard grinned and took the Firebolt 2003 down from its mantle.

Wrapping the broom up carefully in brown paper as if it was a cherished ornament, one that had been in the family for centuries, he began to speak: "Fastest broom on the market, goes from nought to one hundred and eighty miles per hour in five seconds flat. It also has the latest braking charm, guaranteed to give you the extra edge."

"Oh, it's not for me, but for my husband. He's the keeper for the Chuddley Cannons."

The wizard's face lit up as he said with glee, "Weasley the Wolf?" Hermione couldn't help but giggle at Ron's Quidditch nickname and nodded before she asked, "How much do I owe you?"

"Nothing, they are free of charge."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, of course. I'm a huge fan of the Cannons and your husband put us back at the top, our rightful place. This is a token of my gratitude; tell him to keep up the good work."

"Thank you. I will be sure to tell him," Hermione said graciously, placing the broom under her left arm and holding the bag along with the other two in her right.

She knew that Ron spending every day training, whether or not they were actual sessions with the rest of the team had meant that he was at his best during every match since. Ron's hard work had pulled the Cannons, at least according to him, to their rightful place in the league. Ron had never given up hope. She loved him dearly for his endless support towards his team, but it meant he was hardly at home and when he was he went straight to bed. She wondered if she would ever receive the same support from him as well. While she had spent hours in the office trying to track Zacharov down, he had never supported her.

Her frequent late nights had resulted in him groaning about how she was never there for him, when he did have down time. They had become nothing more than muttering hellos and good mornings until the night when Hermione had returned home a week ago, telling Ron proudly that Zacharov had been captured. Ron had just raised his head from where he was polishing his broom, and said a measly, "I knew you could do it."

"Have a nice day."

Jerking out of her thoughts, Hermione muttered her own goodbye before leaving the shop with a happy smile on her face. She had everything, along with an evening all to herself and now she could spend the rest of her lunch break with Ginny, who she was meeting up with in The Three Broomsticks. Ginny was just like her brother, only the girl form, and was an equal terror when up in the air playing Quidditch. Yet unlike Ginny, Ron's enthusiasm for the game had become his choice in a career. After playing Quidditch countless times with his family, and subsequently for Hogwarts, had led Ron to have all the cunning he needed as he had shown during his first match for the Cannons where he had received his nickname. He had tricked the Captain of the Falmouth Falcons into thinking that the goalposts were unguarded until the last minute. Ron had appeared from out of nowhere, stopping the Captain in his tracks with his speed and brute strength. Ron acted unstoppable.

As she reminisced she didn't see notice that her path was blocked, causing her to knock into the person in front of her. Her bags and the broom dropped to the floor while she felt her body go into free fall. Just as her body was about to hit the stone pavement, two strong arms suddenly encircled around her. Hermione's body naturally curled into the embrace of the firm grip and it was only after several deep breaths did Hermione's eyes flicker open to look at who her saviour was. Only to realise that she was face to face with Lucius Malfoy, his grey eyes staring into hers.

As they stared at each other, memories Hermione had banished away long ago returned to the forefront of her mind with a vengeance – her screams of help as she lay on the cold concrete floor of the cellar in Malfoy Manor as Bellatrix continuously tortured her with the Cruciatus Curse, laughing hysterically. And how Lucius just stood there at the doorway, his arms folded with no emotion on his face. He had remained there for quite some time, showing her no compassion and not interfering. And then he'd left her alone with Bellatrix.

She could feel tears begin to well up in her eyes but she pushed them back. She couldn't be weak in front of him.

Hermione barely noticed that he was helping her to her feet silently, but as soon as she stood, she realised exactly who still had his hands on her. Pushing Lucius Malfoy away, Hermione could feel all the anger and hurt from her imprisonment all those years ago surge through her, as the memories continued to play in her head.

Bending down, Hermione watched with narrowed eyes as Lucius Malfoy picked up her bags and broom up, handing them to her.

She snatched them from his grasp and without saying a word of thanks, whirled around and hastily walked towards the Three Broomsticks.

As she'd began to walk away Lucius noticed a small bag loosen from her grip and fall to the ground.

Lucius paused slightly; he had passed her from time to time in the Ministry due to restitution of turning from being Dark to the Light but she'd never noticed him. He picked the bag up before his thoughts wandered once again. Seeing her now had made him wonder about her. When she had been in his arms she had felt so warm and delicate that he hadn't wanted to let her go. As he held the bag in his hand he noticed that it was slightly open and deciding to inspect the contents he found that it contained a birthday card.

Their encounter had pulled something deep within himself and made him want, to see her again. He couldn't understand why but… Maybe he should act on this. He had her bag, something Hermione would obviously want and so maybe he should drop the bag off personally tomorrow at the Ministry. He had to be there anyway, as he had his yearly meeting with his parole officer.

* * *

As soon as she entered the Three Broomsticks, Hermione found Ginny in their usual place in the corner. When Ginny saw Hermione the smile on her face changed to a look of concern at Hermione's agitated state. Hermione placed the bags and broom down before sitting opposite her friend.

"Hermione you look like you've seen a ghost. What's happened?"

Hermione took a sip of her drink before she answered, "I've just bumped into Lucius Malfoy."

Ginny's eyes widened. "What? When?"

Hermione explained what had happened while Ginny just stared at her in disbelief.

What Hermione didn't tell her friend though was the strange feeling that had passed over her during those few seconds when she'd been in his arms – comfort. Or how he smelt richly of lemons and spice mixed with the strong cologne he'd been wearing which had made her dizzy. It was a good dizzy.

Ginny noticed her friend's sudden quiet demeanour as Hermione trailed off not wanting to talk any more about Lucius. Ginny motioned to the bags beside Hermione and said, "So what have you bought my brother for his birthday?"

Hermione showed her the Firebolt, gloves and sweets as Ginny smiled, "He'll love them."

They conversed for a bit longer talking about Harry and how Ginny was getting on in her job at St Mungos before they parted ways.

It wasn't until Hermione had returned to The Ministry, dumping down all of her bags and arranged them to be easier to carry, did Hermione realise that the bag with the birthday card was missing. Cursing under her breath, Hermione tried to remember where she might have left it, only to remember that the last time she had definitely had it in her hands was before she had crashed into Lucius Malfoy.

She realised that she would have to seek out Lucius Malfoy, which was something she really didn't want to do.

Little did she know that she would be seeing him again sooner than she thought.

* * *

**So what do you think?**

**If you liked this, click the review button at the bottom :)**

**Until next time everyone**

**Mrs B x**


End file.
